


Quick!

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Quickies, castielspnbingo, non-ABO breeding kink, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Desperate for baby number two, you and your husband, Cas, will take any moment alone to make the dream come true.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Quick!

As the worn out, overworked, stress-filled parents of two-year-old Aurelia, your little golden girl, the opportunities to try for your desperately wanted baby number two were few and far between.

Between your conflicting work schedules and the insanity of raising a child, it was a miracle you saw each other at all. Aurelia was the light of your lives and you wanted nothing more than to give her a little brother or sister, but two year olds were exhausting.

Yawning, you turned the corner and headed to her bedroom where you found her asleep on her new big girl bed with her Hulk plushie curled up in her arms. She was the sweetest, girliest little girl ever, but her favorite Avenger in the world was the big, green rage monster - definitely her daddy’s daughter.

“Hello, love,” he said, coming up behind you to press a kiss into the side of your neck. “Woah, she’s asleep? It’s a miracle.”

“I know,” you laughed quietly, turning toward your husband. When he wiggled his eyebrows, you snickered again before he grabbed your hand and pulled you toward the bedroom. “Quick! While she’s still asleep!”

Behind closed doors, Cas backed you into the door, peppering kisses from you collarbone to your lips down the valley of your breasts and back again, desperation drenching every movement. “Two year olds don’t allow for sexy times,” he laughed into your skin. “But I don’t care. I need to put another one in there.” His hand slipped underneath your shirt, grazing your stomach as the material found its way to the floor.

You shivered at his touch, his unwavering desire for another baby – to grow the family you had. “Maybe with two seconds to breath, we can get us a little Finn or Delilah,” you whispered into the shell of his ear, biting down gently and sending your husband from simply desperate to a man on a mission.

“How about both?” He asked eagerly, his eyes alight with the possibility. Hands entangled, he walked you back toward the bed and hurriedly stripped the both of you of your clothes before crawling toward you. “You look so gorgeous when you’re pregnant.”

“What I don’t otherwise?” You teased.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“I do,” you said, reaching around and grasping a handful of his ass. “But let’s cut the chit chat. Aurelia can wake up any minute now and we’ll lose our chance for you to get me preggo.”

His hearty laugh vibrated through your being. Though you both wanted a little extra time, some opportunity to enjoy each other and tease each other, the parent life didn’t really allow it. Cas dipped his head down to lick a hot stripe up your folds, creating a quick, gentle suction around your clit that made you gasp.

“I think I may need a little extra lube today,” you giggled.

Almost comically, he reached toward the nightstand and grabbed the lube out of the drawer, nearly falling off the bed in the process. “We don’t have time for that today, so to the lube we go!”

Both of you fell into a fit of stifled laughter as he lubed you up, the reality of your lives as parents so different from when you first started dating. But honestly, you wouldn’t change it for the world. To be laughing with him - right here, right now - was everything you could’ve ever imagined.

Crawling back up your body, he placed himself at your entrance and slid home, the giggles turning back to desperation. He found a steady pace and thrusted into your wet heat whispering how excited he was to see you pregnant again.

“Oh, God, Cas, please.” You wanted to cry and out and scream, but the sleeping toddler kept you from doing so. Instead, you buried your face into the crook of his neck to beg, plead for another baby. “Let’s give Aurelia a little brother or sister.” 

He grunted against you as his cock slid inside you to the hilt. With each stroke, your hips bucked upward, as if your body knew what your heart wanted and was helping it along. You sensed that Aurelia would wake up at any moment so you reached down between you and massaged his balls, lightly squeezing with each thrust. In turn, he did the same for you, applying just the right amount of pressure on your clit – the kind that always had you squirmy and sweaty and begging. “I’m gonna come,” you whispered.

“Me too.” His movements became more frenzied as you hurdled toward the inevitable conclusion. “Oh god, Y/N, I’m-“

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled him close, reveling in the sounds that emanated from between his perfect, pink lips. You whimpered into his mouth, your own orgasm powerful yet quiet, as his seed flowed into you.

The heaviness of his spent body pinned you to the bed, his hands still roaming, coasting over your stomach in the hopes that your dream of a bigger family might soon become a reality.

As you peppered his chest with soft kisses, you heard Aurelia cry out after a loud thud, undoubtedly having bumped or scraped against a piece of furniture. “I’ll get this,” he laughed, drinking you in one last time before slipping on his robe. “You stay here and prop your hips up. I heard that’s a good way to get pregnant and I need to see that again.”

Aurelia’s cries grew in intensity and he slipped out of the bedroom without another word, leaving you to prop up your hips with a pillow or two and wonder if nine/ten months down the road you’d be able to give him another precious, perfect gift.


End file.
